Deny Not The Call of Magic
by goodgurl315
Summary: When Odin took his spoils of war he took more than he could ever imagine. Jotunheim became a tomb to many without the prince that would lead them to glory. But magic has always run deep in the Frost Giants, not even the Allfather could have foreseen the outcome of his own actions. This will be pre Thor, Thor, Thor 2 and the Avengers, but it won't follow the story arch completely.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my new story, and not the only one that will go up, also I am not abandoning my 100 story or any that I put up. My goal is to complete what I start. So if I start slacking off I would appreciate if if you guys told me so. This story will start off before the war and will follow some of the Thor timeline along with some of the Avengers and Dark world, but I am not sure how much so don't set your mind to think that this is just a follow Loki around through all his shit. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Deep in the frozen royal castle of Jotunheim the King of Frost Giants sat upon his mighty throne of ice, waiting for the news he wished to hear from his Queen. The ice doors to the throne room were opened by two large guards and in slipped a small women, skin pale like the snow that covered their wasteland of a home, hair dark as an abyss and facial features sharp yet feminine. Emerald eyes fell upon the woman's King, her husband.<p>

"It is a boy"

Female Frost Giant's always knew with intimacy the child they carried, the gender, the health, even the emotions the fetus portrayed, it was an intimate connection between mother and child, and though Laufey's Queen may not have been of frost but she was of magic, and she would not dare lie to him.

He now had an heir, an heir that would lead their world into a new era, an era where the Frost Giants were stronger than ever before, where they would prosper and flourish. Laufey had set everything in motion, his army was almost ready and soon he could take over the petty world of Midgar, where his son would be able to rule and his people could thrive.

Valahdiel walked slowly next to her King at his command, she took her seat and rested a hand gently on her swollen belly. She was only a few months into her pregnancy but a Jotun child was not small, and being her first she was unsure what to expect. Her fears however were unvoiced, she could feel her son's magic, and as it pulsed in rhythm with he very own she knew that they both would be fine.

"My King"

Laufey's gaze pulled away from his pregnant Queen and to the guards that now stood at the open doors of the throne room, "Valgard and Drowien request an audience with their King and Queen" Laufey nodded his consent and he watched with satisfaction as his Queen shifted from an expecting mother to a regal Queen that complemented him perfectly.

Two Frost Giants entered the throne room, one male one female. Valgard was up and coming ranking official in his army and his wife was a respected Lady of the Temple. "My King we come with news, my wife is with child, and we inform our League as is commanded of us." Valahdiel felt a shift then, something from within seemed to shift, it was a fluttering low in her belly and as her hand touched her belly she found her son to be moving. The physical shift was not the only thing she felt however, the magic that had been pulsing with her own had shifted, almost torn itself from hers and leaving her breathless for a moment.

"What gender is your child Lady Drowien" Laufey looked to his Queen, she normally stayed silent, not because she was forced to, but because she knew politics worked, she had been groomed her whole life to sit next to Laufey, she knew how to play her part well.

Drowien looked the Queen, it was obvious she was with child, had her Queen felt the shift as well.

"I am with a daughter."

Laufey could feel the magic in the air around them, it was a powerful shift, a shift he knew to well. Jotun magic dictated much of their lives, and one of the most important was when they chose a mate. The magic within would shift, mold and almost become palpable as a mate was chosen, most times it was a voluntary choice, much like he had chosen his Queen, sometime the shift occurred at birth, like his father magic had shifted and mated him to Laufey's mother, and on rare occasions, as was occurring now, the magic would choose prior to birth. It was a rare occurrence, as Jotun children were hard to conceive in the environment they lived in.

There was heavy glow that covered both women and with a gasp the light exploded around them. Valgard caught his wife before she fell onto her knee's her much smaller frame fit easily against his body, what had occurred was something he had not thought about, their daughter had bonded with the King's son. He knew it was a son because his wife had told him so, before she had become with child, something that had been a surprise on it's own.

Laufey knelt in front of his Queen as she slumped in her throne. His hand gently laid over her swollen belly, heavy heat radiated from within and the magic that swirled within was no longer attached to his wife's magic. "My son, you are a most impatient thing." The magic had been sealed away within the fetus, no longer attached to it's mother's as it was now attached to another.

"Has your daughter's magic detached from your own as well?" Drowien slowly nodded at her Kings question, the shock of feeling empty was overwhelming, the attachment in magic between her and her daughter had been natural, but this detachment of magic was almost disorienting. This was something she shouldn't have felt until she gave birth and even then the attachment would slowly faded not just disappear.

Laufey sat once more on his throne, the unborn female must be strong if his son so readily chose and allowed for both to be vulnerable without their link.

"I hereby place your family under Royal Protection, my son has chosen a mate and she shall be cared for as tradition has always dictated. You will from hence forth accompany your Queen in her duties and shall resign your own, your daughter from now forth shall be Princess of Jotunheim, to wed heir of Jounheim, my first born son."

Valgard helped his wife into a deep bow, the honor bestowed on them had been far greater than he had ever imagine could be accomplished.

"You shall resign your position at our temple Lady Drowien, once your daughter is born and our conquer is over you may return." Drowien nodded, she understood the need for her safety, Jotun females were not in abundance and her daughter was now as important as the Queen herself.

Laufey dismissed the couple after a few more words. The Queen was astounded by her husband, Laufey had taken a family of 'commoners' under the crowns protection without hesitation, and the base reason was their son. A child that had yet to be born. This side of the frost giants was new to her, on her home world the bride would have been chosen and the family rewarded for the daughter taken from them. Any girl chosen by the prince would have been considered a passing fancy and if she became a problem then she would be removed.

"Speak your mind now my Queen while we remain alone." Laufeys words startled Valahdiel, and it was then she noticed he had been watching her intensely with those ruby eyes.

"I wish to spend time with Lady Drowien, if our children are bonded then it would be nice to spend time with the mother of our son's future wife." Laufey hm sound, drawn out in thought, he would prefer his wife not to be alone but he would no longer have her walking around with anyone at random. Though there had never been any attempt of murder on the royal family he would only allow her to be with his most trusted guards, but that would condemn her to loneliness.

"Very well, she may be in your company, and may remain so."

A smile graced the Queens lips, Drowien would be her first friend here, it would be nice to not go through this pregnancy alone anymore.

* * *

><p>I will hopefully be updating weekly, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy what is to come.<p>

Please review, it helps inspire me and know that i am doing a good job.

-goodgurl315


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has been so long sense I have updated, here is chapter 2 of this story, life just got to me and next thing I know it's weeks later, time just flies by so fast. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The soft hum of a lullaby gently bounced off the walls of the Queens parlor. She sat on one of the ice couches, enchanted clothing keeping her warm. Next to her sat Drowien, both women were lounging. Spending a couple of weeks together made them comfortable around one another. The ladies giggled as they joked about the names they were to give their children. The Queen gasped as a particularly hard kick was delivered to her hip, "It seems the Prince would prefer something more appropriate for his rank." Valahdiel smiled once the pain had subsided, her child would hopefully take after her, she had been a lady of knowledge in her home world, she valued knowledge much more then others of her race. Her father had groomed her in the ways of politics, court could be a messy affair if one did not know how to speak properly, how to convey their demands as suggestions and convince stubborn people to follow.<p>

"Drowien," the female Frost Giant inclined her head in acknowledgement, her mouth preoccupied with a delicious cut of meat from the frozen tundra.

"I wish to go to the temple." Drowien looked quizzical, "If I am not being to bold, why my Queen." Valahdiel almost cringed at the tittle, here she felt as another woman not a ruler, and she enjoyed that small freedom, but Drowien was a creature that believe titles were very important, as was the belief of Jotuns and even more so those who dedicated their existence to the temple.

"I have heard that the temple has a vast library, growing up there was not much literature pertaining to Jotunheim, and I wish to read to my son , so that he may be more knowledgeable of his home world like I am of mine." Drowien smiled at her Queen, many had been reserved about Laufey taken Valhdiel as his Queen, but none protested, for it was not the way of the Jotunheim, but she could see that though she was not Frost Giant herself, the Queen had passion for the world that she ruled.

"I will consult the King, and if he allows us to go I will request that my husband escort us." Valahdiel nodded, she would not go behind Laufey's back to go anywhere, for he tended not to deny her, but the guards intimidated her. The guards would not do anything, but she always became nervous around those that would not speak with her.

Drowien picked herself up from the couch, her hand gently massaging the her growing belly, it would be better if she had a guard as the King for permission to visit the temple. In the hall there were 2 guards on either side of the ice door, both in full Jotun armor, magical ice weapons in their hand.

"Excuse me, could you inform the King that Queen Valahdiel request permission to go to the temple, with my husband as our escort?" One of the guards nodded and left down the hall, it would take a while for him to return, especially when King Laufey was becoming increasingly busy with the war preparations.

The two ladies began on what would be the clothing for their children, it was customary for Valahdiel people that the mother weave the blanket that would be their child would first lay, a belief she had shared with Laufey and Drowien, both of whom had agreed to help her. From her home world Valahdiel had fallen in love with a beautiful dark green yarn, and now both women were making matching blankets, honoring the magical union of their children.

Valgard came some time later, he bowed to the Queen, "The King has granted permission to go to the temple, my Queen, I shall be escorting you there and back." Valahdiel's couldn't help but smile, she quickly stood up without a second thought, there was a flutter deep in her belly, but she resisted gasping at the sensation.

The temple was large, its ice walls higher then Valahdiel could have thought was possible, the walk had been long and she couldn't wait till she could sit down in the library Drowien had spoken of. There were beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls and carved runes right on the ice some of them leading all the way to the middle of the high ceiling.

Drowien led the Queen into the grand library, it was old and worn, no one came here anymore, not many Jotun had the patience, time, or want to come and visit their history, for many they cared only about the future.

"It looks abandoned." Valahdiel had not noticed that she had spoken, but Drowien had a saddened look on her face, even if she was smiling, "the temple has always been cared for a few, the library, unfortunately has been the section that has suffered the most." Valahdiel pursed her lips, this would not be acceptable, the temple was a sacred place, the heart of their belief, their magic, and here it was crumbling on the verge of being nothing more then ruins.

The Queen sat by a newly lit fire with a large tome in her lap, the tome was old and the pages dried with age. She let the magic within her seep into the tome, she gasped as her magic sparked green. That was not her magic. There was fluttering once again in her womb, was this her child's magic? She once again called on her magic, a soft silver coloring, and within it there were sparks of green that would flutter about.

The tome was repaired and her child lay still once again, how strange.

"Lady Drowien could you help me read this, I am not familiar with the languange." Drowien smiled at the Queen, she had watched silently as she had mended the ancient tome, her magic was something special, for she had for many years tried to care for the library, but it had been a slow and tiring process, it would take her weeks even months to return a tome to it's former glory.

"Of course my Queen."

Together the women sat, Drowien patiently teaching the Queen the language of Jotunheim, Valahdiel tried to remain patient, but she felt that no matter how hard she tried she could not understand what was on the pages, nor could she pronounce any of it properly. However, she remained calm for the sake of Drowien, the other lady was such a patient teacher, it would do no good to pout like a child to her only friend.

"You must let the words come from within, do not think them, but feel them, you speak common without a thought do you not?" The Queen nodded, "Then do the same, you must feel them in our heart and soon your tongue will follow." Valahdiel tried to pronounce the word again, but her tongue failed her and she made a face in annoyance. Lady Drowien only laughed gently with a smile, "how about I just read this to you" The Queen handed the tome over, and listened to Lady Drowien's voice pronounce each word soothingly, as if speaking to a child, perhaps she was speaking to the small girl in her womb.

Hours later Valahdiel was gently awoken, Lady Drowien was gently smiling at her, "come my Queen, it is time for supper and darkness is almost upon us." The Queen nodded and stood, she resisted the urge to stretch her muscles, as that was something unladylike like in public.

The snow outside was falling heavily already, but the Queen couldn't help but stop for a moment. The horizon was painted in a multitude of beautiful colors, the star that lighted the planet during the day was sinking into the horizon behind a multitude of mountains in the distance. The temperature was dropping rapidly but Valahdiel could not help but be enchanted by the sheer beauty of the sunset.

"My Queen we must go." The party had stopped for the Queen to do as she pleased but it was getting to late, the magic on the Queen's clothes had a limit on how much coldness it could keep away, "of course, I just wished to observe the sunset." On the other side of the horizon bright colors of different greens and blues were dancing across the sky and taking over where the light once was. "Vanaheim does not possess such beauty at this hour."

"It is nice to know that you have taken interest in our language my Queen." Laufey's voice rang through the empty dining room, Valahdiel smiled gently at her husband, "Lady Drowien is assisting me, unfortunately growing up I had no tomes from Jotunheim, but now I know why, and I wish to help bring back the knowledge which has been slowly dying, my son should know his heritage and his worlds culture."

Laufey just smiled in approval, they had been married for 2 years now, but only in the last half a year have they been able to truly be together, but with war in the horizon Laufey would not be able to spend as much time as he had become accustom to with his wife.

The Frost Giant King listened to his Queen as she recounted what she had learn of the 2 tomes she had been read out of, he watched as her eyes sparkled with excitement, some of the topics he had knew himself, but raised to be the king of a struggling race did not give much chance for him to read the tomes of his people.

As Laufey listened to Valahdiel he swore to himself that his son would not be like him, his son would have a vast knowledge of things, his son would know the true depths of his people, the true essence of a Jotun and the deep magic of Jotunheim.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what your thoughts on this are, obviously this will follow the movies but it is not complete cannon.<p>

-goodgurl315


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy chapter 3, yes there will be a lot of time skipping in this story, mainly in the beggining and will slow down as we enter the movies.

* * *

><p>Deep rumbling music reverberated throughout the celebratory hall of Jotenheim. It had been so long sense the doors had been open to the Frost Giants for any form of occasion, the last time being when the old King departed from their world.<p>

The King and Queen sat side by side on the raised platform, bodies decorated in beautiful garments fit for royalty, Laufey wearing an iced crown that was a deep frosty blue, only shades lighter than his skin tone, Valahdiel wore a similar hair piece, just as intricate but thinner and smaller. Laufey wore dark blue almost black trousers with silver embroidery and matching tunic with an over coat lined with white fur. As the Queen she wore a soft blue dress of thick material with silver embroidery and a similar over coat to Laufey's with the same white fur lining.

The hall was vast, holding the entirety of the Jotun population in turn for today was the day that the Kings heir was presented to his people. The majority of Jotun's brought cooked food, mainly fish from the deep rivers that run through their home and thick beautiful furs from the wild life in Jotunheim. Congratulations were given to the couple and wishes for a bountiful future.

Valahdiel sat comfortably in her throne, furs nestled at her back and legs to provide comfort and support as her now very visible swell made sitting, laying and even sometimes standing some what painful. In all her time at Laufey's side she had not even come into this particular hall, but Laufey had agreed that their son should be presented to their people, as was customary in most worlds, but unlike everyone else they did not invite anyone else, as far as the galaxy was concerned Laufey was not even married.

"My King"

Laufey's attention was diverted from his wife to his second in command who came knelt in front of him, an intricately carved white wooden chest was set on the floor. Laufey stood up quickly, finally, he had been waiting for so long for the Winter Casket to be retrieve from the temple, but those who knew the ancient magic to obtain it were no longer living. As fate would have it however, Lady Drowien found the tome needed and the Queen had restored it, however only Lady Drowien could use the old magic and in her pregnant state it had taken a long time to fuel the amount of magic needed to retrieve the casket from the very heart of Jotunheim.

Laufey walked slowly down the steps of the throne, dark blue fingers reaching out to open the old chest. Light emanated in the most beautiful hue of blue, the casket was of clear ice and within was one of the strongest magic's Jotunheim possessed. Deep soothing magic pulsed against Laufey's hands as he grabbed the casket and soon it entwined within his own magic, a heated pulse that burned him within in a way he did not know was possible.

Silence resonated throughout the room, everyone waiting for the Jotun King to announce what they all knew would come soon enough.

"We depart for Midgar."

Laufey turned and left for the armory, he needed to get ready, they would depart as soon as everyone was together outside the gates.

The Queen sat almost stunned, she knew how important conquering Midgar was for Laufey, she understood that, but he had left her alone on the throne knowing full well her pregnancy would not allow her to follow him to the armory to prepare for war, as was her duty. Valahdiel went to stand, but was stopped with a powerful kick to he ribs from her son, he had been so restless lately, according to her midwife it was very normal and he soon would settle as he grew to big to freely move about her womb.

Lady Drowien was quick to be at the Queens side, it was easier for her to move about as she was Jotun and her babe was much smaller than the heir to Jotunheim, "Come my Queen we must prepare." Drowien helped the Queen stand up and together they left the hall, "take me to the armory, I have my duties to perform" Lady Drowien said nothing but led the Queen to the armory, she would then leave to tend to her own mate before he left with the King to conquer Midgar.

The Queen's nimble fingers danced along the buckles of her husbands armor fastening everything into position, Laufey shifted for her so she would not have to walk around him and once he was ready he took her into his arms, "Once we have conquered Midgar I shall take you there, our son should be born in the new Kingdom." His hand gently glided along Valahdiel's swollen belly, causing their son to turn at the pressure applied, "You will go with Lady Drowien in the throne room, you shall be in charge until I get back my Queen." Valahdiel nodded in understanding, and sighed in content as Laufey pressed his forehead against hers, and delivered a soft kiss.

He escorted her back to the throne room where his commanders and generals stood in line waiting for their King and Queen. Laufey led Valahdiel to his throne, where she sat almost uncertainly, but her features betrayed nothing as Laufey joined the line, each of them bowed, for Valahdiel was now above even Laufey until he returned and she took her own throne once more, "I shall return with victory my Queen."

Valahdiel took in every detail of her husband as she sat regally, his armor was snug against his frost body and as he stood she felt something in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to say something, but knew she couldn't, not here, it should have been said in the armory. She watched as everyone left and couldn't help the small amount of fear that ran down her spine.

"My Queen." Valahdiel looked up to Lady Drowien making her way up to the throne, the Queen motioned to her own throne, "Sit" there was no hesitation in the female Jotun's steps as she took a seat, "I have a bad feeling about this Drowien." The Jotun priestess regarded the Queen carefully, she looked tired and more pale than usual, "war never gives good feeling my Queen, not for those left to only worry." Valahdiel felt her stomach flutter again as her son shifted before settling again.

"Guards!" the Queen's voice resounded for only a moment before four guards came through the main entrance, they each dropped to a knee, head bowed to their Queen. "How many warriors do we have available?"

"200 my Queen, King Laufey has taken the entirety of the army." Valahdiel regarded the information, "I want half of them posted at the front gate and the rest at the main entrance, all posts are to be doubled." The guards nodded and left without questioning the Queen's motives.

"Is there something wrong my Queen?" Lady Drowien whispered her question, "I do not know Lady Drowien, but I will ensure that we are prepared for whatever it might be that comes." Valahdiel couldn't stop the sensation that settled within her, "The temple is the safest place my Queen, if anything is to happen we shall be escorted there." Valahdiel stood and headed for the stair case far behind the thrones, she moved as fast as her child would allow her, following the stairs behind the wall and around the throne room. The light from outside blinded her green eyes for a moment before her gaze came upon the large force of the Jotun army. The sound of thundering feet was easily hear from the balcony, a swirling light at the head of the army began to swirl, hues of blues twisting and turning almost like a tornado before shooting up into the sky, a blinding light spread across the Jotun army in an in a blink of an eye the entire army was gone.

* * *

><p>So sorry that this took so long to get out but here it is.<p>

-goodgurl315


End file.
